


Night Terrors

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh





	Night Terrors

The cries that woke him were harsh and piercing.

They were the cries of a man who had reached the limits of his endurance.

They were his own cries at seeing his lover die - a vision of unimaginable pain and terror.

 

Sitting up, he couldn't stop shaking, the image of violence and death so sharp in his mind.

Then arms encircled him, offering a warm embrace. "I am alive," his lover whispered.

A hand settled on the side of his neck, surreptitiously checking his pulse.

"It was just a dream."  Julian said, pulling him down, coaxing him back to sleep.


End file.
